Blue Christmas
by Invader-Hime
Summary: It is Christmastime in New York City and little Kevin is about to get a Christmas present he'll never forget.


Blue Christmas

By Chibi Hime

AN: Kevin 11 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network. This fic is a TRAGEDY. It is the most depressing thing I have ever written. Be forewarned.

Kevin pulled his winter hat down farther on his head. He wasn't used to being around so man people.

The subway was crowded. So many people had crammed themselves onto it that the little boy could hardly see anyone other than his mother, and even she was blocked by an assortment of red and green packages balanced precariously in people's arms. If he wasn't holding her hand, he wouldn't know where she was. He blinked his large brown eyes and looked around. Everyone was smiling, which made him smile.

His mind wandered from Santa Claus to hot cocoa to lights and the Whos down in Whoville. He wondered why his mother had taken him out and on such a busy day. Normally, he was rarely allowed out of the house except to go to school. She was normally embarrassed by him, but she had taken him outside today. Not just outside, but to the big city. This was something special, he felt all tingly in his stomach. Something big and important was going to happen today. He could feel it.

The train stopped and many people stepped out of the car.

There were only a few scattered others remaining besides Kevin and his mother. He looked up at her. Wrapped in a periwinkle wool coat with a matching brimmed hat, she stood over him. Her dark hair was graying prematurely and her light brown eyes revealed the heavy burden she carried. But to Kevin, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, despite her grim expression. He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. Then, he tugged gently on her arm.

"Mommy?" he inquired.

The train started moving again.

The woman turned her weary eyes down at him.

"What?" she asked halfheartedly.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I was just trying to change the channel. I didn't mean to make the television blow up. I know you wanted to watch Grinch," he said shakily.

The woman looked down at him and her eyes were glassy. Kevin tensed. He didn't want her to cry again, especially not this close to Christmas.

"I'm sorry, Mommy! I don't mean to be bad! I try to be good! But it never happens! I'll try harder! Just please, don't cry," he pleaded.

Kevin saw the woman's eyes darken and she tightened her grip on his hand. The train stopped again and she pulled him out with her. Kevin felt people pressing against him and his mother's hand slipping away. He seized her fingers tightly and he felt her twitch.

"Don't worry, Mommy! I have your hand!" he called to her. He saw her head bob in a nod and she looked around as if looking to see if anyone had heard his outburst.

The two of them ascended the staircase that led to the street. Kevin was in awe of the sights around him. Soft, powdery flakes drifted down from above the skyscrapers. Lights were everywhere and he could feel their energy coursing through their wires. It was like the entire city was alive with energy. Light up signs, loudspeakers blaring carols, televisions playing "A Charlie Brown Christmas" in store windows, and thousands upon thousands of Christmas trees all decked out with strand after strand of electric light bulbs. It was overwhelming and he was so happy his mother had taken him here. He looked to one side and saw a family skating on an ice rink. The parents and children were smiling and laughing together. Wait, his mother had taken him to where there were other families...other children...

His mother must be beginning to understand him! She must finally be accepting him, even if he was a freak! This was the best Christmas present ever!

Suddenly, he felt her hand slipping away.

"Mommy?" he asked.

She jerked her hand out of his and ran back the way they came.

Kevin's little heart leapt to his throat and his heart hammered against his chest.

"MOMMY!" he called after her.

He tried to fight his way back to her, but there were too many people. Too many people with too many packages.

"There are too many people, Mommy!" he called after her.

Kevin managed to see her hat dip down into the subway station they had just emerged from. He managed to follow her, running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, a train pulled into the station. The little boy looked madly about for his mother and saw her, impatiently waiting for the door to open. Their eyes met and she shot him a look of utter disdain and venomous hatred. The doors open and she shoved her way inside.

His heart crumbling into a thousand pieces, he struggled after her, but succeeded only in tripping and falling flat on his face. He looked up and saw the doors close, his mother still glaring at him as the train whisked away. She was gone now and he was here alone. He didn't even know where here was.

Kevin felt numb all over, except for his heart, which was practically screaming in agony. He also became keenly aware of a little boy behind him.

The boy was laughing.

It was a terrible, hurtful sound that made Kevin irrationally angry.

He pushed himself up and turned on the other boy.

"What?" he demanded, tears squeezing their way out of his eyes.

"Boy, are you stupid! You can't run like that or you'll hurt yourself," the chubby, red headed boy laughed.

Kevin wasn't sure what happened next but for the first time, energy shot out of him instead of either going into him or just zapping out electronic devices. It shot right out of him and shocked his tormentor. The red headed child screamed in pain and fear. In a few moments, the lights began to flicker on and off and it took all of Kevin's willpower to stop.

The little boy cowered in front of him, his eyes wide with fear.

"What are you? You're a monster! You're not human!" he screamed.

Kevin felt his eyes go out of focus and his legs worked on their own. They carried him away from the crowd, down another flight of stairs and into the depths of the tunnel. He managed to find an empty room that had apparently been forgotten.

He sat himself down and stared at his hands. They didn't look any different than anyone else's!

_You are a freak! Nothing good will ever come out of you! You're a monster!_

Why?

Why was he the one who had to suffer? Why did everyone make fun of him?

He gave a fierce cry of rage and despair.

It was so forceful, that another jolt of energy left his body and triggered a small radio across the room. The little plastic box whined with static before it whirred to life and loud, joyful music filled the room.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Let your heart be light_" the voice of Bing Crosby echoed about the small room.

Kevin felt something inside of him snap.

Something fell away, down into the depths of his aching little heart.

Something else took its place. Something hard and heavy.

The radio played on.

"_From now on, our troubles will be miles away_,"


End file.
